1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving an article stepwise in a predetermined direction as, for example, a scientific instrument having a linear adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mechanisms exist for the precise adjustment of movable portions of adjustable apparatus. Where such apparatus requires movement of a device along a predetermined path, means for providing large movements to the approximate desired position may also need means for stepwise adjustment to an exact position. Such an adjustment mechanism should preferrably be capable of precise adjustment in either direction along the path.
The present invention provides such a device where the depression of a button engages a claw onto an adjacent stepped member. Further depression of the button forces the button, and positions of the device associated with it, laterally along the stepped member in small precise amounts. The device, however, does not preclude free movement of the device along the stepped member.